


Quality Time

by TrashCam



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Finals Week, M/M, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCam/pseuds/TrashCam
Summary: Kazu: why do you write like you’re running out of time?Tsuzu: because i am and this paper is worth 50% of my gradeIs there a better time for a sleepover than finals week?A3! Rarepair Week: Day 2: Sleepover
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari, Minagi Tsuzuru & Usui Masumi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> a little bit rushed but i like the idea of doing your assignments while existing with the ones you love  
> thanks [vagarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/profile) for helping me out with characterisation!

Masumi couldn’t stop them from barging into the room. Not that he tried too hard to, or that he would have a chance against Misumi. In a matter of seconds, the pair had bursted inside and ran to Tsuzuru’s desk, one covering his eyes as the other threw himself on the writer’s lap, casually letting his legs hang over the armrest of his chair. 

“Guess who~?” The first one sang in his ear, letting Tsuzuru’s hands take his away.

“Ikaru- Misumi, Kazunari, please, I have to finish this assignment.”  
“But Tsuzuroon! We haven’t had any quality time together lately! We miss you!” Kazunari clung to his neck, looking up at him with his best puppy face.

“You should know better than anyone how finals week is. I have two hours to finish this paper.”

“But that’s why we’re here!” Misumi’s head was resting on Tsuzuru’s shoulder, and it seemed he had no intention to move. “Kazu has assignments to finish too~”

“It can be like a sleepover! We’ll vibe and encourage each other to finish!”

Tsuzuru sighed, there was no escaping them. But he had to admit, there was something relaxing about having the two cling to him. “You’ll have to be quiet, though. I need to focus.”

A cheer came from the two Summer troupe members as they rushed out of the room as fast as they came in. Leaving a tired Tsuzuru to face the questioning looks from his roommate. That was just how they were. Masumi had to have grown used to it. At least a little by now.

Kazunari was the first to go back to room 102, carrying far too many things for one singular project. This was going to be an interesting night.

Misumi joined them soon after, carrying pillows, blankets and a plate of onigiri. “You need triangles to give you energy to work,” he insisted. Looking at the blankets, Tsuzuru feared falling asleep before he could finish his assignment. No, Kazunari knew how to be responsible with his assignments, he knew that much, at least. There was no way they were going to allow him to slack off. Right?

As it turned out, the rest of the night went by better than how Tsuzuru had expected. Kazunari was focused on finishing- whatever he was doing. Sprawled in the floor with his supplies scattered around him. How he managed to know where to reach for things without even looking was a mystery to Tsuzuru, but he didn’t have much time to question it. He had to admit his boyfriend was beautiful, though. And something about him in glasses made him stare a little longer than he had meant to whenever he looked away from his screen to sort his thoughts out.

“What’s the word…”

“Hm?” Misumi too, was more helpful than what he would have guessed. Despite his usual behaviour, he knew how to be quiet when he needed to, and having him sitting close to him, occasionally leaning against his shoulder to look over what he was doing, asking questions about the parts Tsuzuru was stuck at, made thinking out loud better. At first, Tsuzuru had been surprised by Misumi’s assessment and comments. Despite him not knowing exactly what Tsuzuru’s assignment was about, he seemed to know about the subject from an empirical manner; sometimes adding arguments to support Tsuzuru’s points, and sometimes finding weak spots in his argumentation, or simply gushing about a certain line he had written, which, contrary of what he had thought, fueled him more to write.  
Cuddles from Misumi also played a part in helping Tsuzuru’s mind go faster. Be it a quick pat, a lingering touch, or a small massage for his shoulders, it somehow cleared his mind without being too invasive. He guessed it was the same for Kazunari, too, as he called Misumi’s nickname from time to time for him to join him, instead of Tsuzuru. Not to mention the fact that he and Masumi had joined efforts to keep bringing coffee and snacks to the two of them, helping them focus more and saving some precious minutes for the students.

His assignment was done before Tsuzuru knew it. Somehow, he had made it with about forty minutes to spare. That had to be a new record for him. He gave the paper a quick read , making sure he was satisfied with it before sending it in. The stress of running out of time had been forgotten long ago, but it was only at this point that he allowed himself to relax completely, sinking into his chair with a small pleased hum.

“Huh? Tsuzuroon? Are you done?”

A nod was all the older teens needed for them to perk up, smiling at Tsuzuru.

“Does Tsuzuru want to come over?”

“C’mon! I bet you’re gonna love what I’m doing! My best work so far!” He didn’t miss the sheepishness in Kazunari’s eyes as he glanced at whatever he was working on. But that seemed to do it. Stretching from his seat, Tsuzuru went over to their place on the floor, laying down next to Kazunari before Misumi began playing with his hair.

He was right. Kazunari’s work was amazing. Even though it wasn’t finished yet, Tsuzuru was amazed at how Kazunari had managed to mix classical painting styles with a set of mirrors to make it something modern looking.

As time went by, Tsuzuru felt his body grow heavier and allowed himself to rest his head on Misumi’s lap, tangling his legs with Kazunari, as to not occupy his arms while he was working.

Weirded out by the extended, constant silence, Masumi looked down at the floor of his room. He wished he could say finding the three of them asleep on the floor was a surprise, but being roommates with Tsuzuru had made him used to this. Only now, he guessed he had three idiots to look out for instead of only one. Whatever, they made taking care of Tsuzuru easier. And they weren’t _that_ annoying.

Dragging some blankets from Tsuzuru’s bed to the ground, he took his time to really look at the trio. It really wasn’t that bad. A smile formed on his lips as he put the blankets over them.


End file.
